Tallis
Ty Młody Socjalisto ty pedale pierdolony. Ciebie i Trupa wziąłbym i kurwa ukrzyżował jebany dziadu, wiesz? A potem was kurwa podpalił wy pierdolone pedały jebane w dupę, Boga się nie boita? Wy kurwy jebane. Podnosisz te dwu kilogramowe kurwa gówna i myślisz, że taki kozak jesteś? Jakbym ci wypierdolił na brode to byś się ku wo zesrał. Bym cię technicznie zajebał ty szmato pierdolona. W Boga nie wierzysz? Jeden drugi kurwa Truposz pierdolony, Młody Socjalista, Popiełusznik kurwy pierdolone jebane cwele. Co jest kurwa pedały pierdolone? Bóg kazał wybaczać, tak, kazał być dobry ale jak takich chujów się ogląda to nawet Bóg się kurwa przewraca w niebie. Że On ma jeszcze taką cierpliwość i was kurwa do piekła żywcem nie wrzucił pedały jebane. I tak się za was pomodlę chociaż was kurwy bym zajebał. Zajebałbym was ale bym wam podał ręcznik żebyście wytarli te swoje brzydkie mordy z krwi. Tak was kurwy nienawidzę. Cwele pierdolone. Papieża wyzywacie a co on wam kurwa zrobił? Że głosił dobro? Że mówił dobre rzeczy? Że nawoływał do pokoju? To jest kurwa takie złe? Ty pierdolony pedale co dźwigasz te sztangi jebany ty kurwa Młody Socjalisto zajebany w dupę. Co ty kurwa dźwigasz i... Sam jesteś chuju polakiem. Co? Wyrzekniesz się polskości? Ni chuja! Jesteś pierdolonym polakiem, niestety. Dźwigasz te kurwa jakieś gówna i "hoh" ręczniki wielki kozak bym cię tak kurwo kopał jak kurczaka ty jebany cwelu. Ty Trup kurwa czy tam Trup Jana Pawła Drugiego co ty odpierdalasz ty pedale pierdolony. Bym cię kurwo spotkał to bym cię zajebał tymi rękoma ty jebańcu. Byś kurwa przepraszał, byś chuju... przepraszałbyś kurwa jakbym cię spotkał na ulicy ty pedale dwudziesto-kurwa-kilogramowy. Cwele obrażajcie Boga, obrażajcie Jezusa. OK, możecie przyjąć taką kurwa hipotezę, że nie ma Jezusa, nie ma Boga. W porządku. Ale kurwa jeżeli on jest. Jeżeli umrzecie, jeżeli On wam się przedstawi, pokaże wam co wy ty kurwa piszecie. I co wy mówicie? Posracie się kurwa. Posracie się kurwa obiecuję wam to! Dlatego ja mam to w dupie co wy se tu piszeta. Piszta se kurwa dalej. Mam to w piździe. Ja i tak wierzę w Boga, w Jezusa mam kurwa kochającą rodzinę, córkę. W chuju was mam! Pisać kurwa najgorsze głupoty. A wy tu mówicie o miłosierdziu, że i co ja mam nadstawić drugi policzek? Dupę wam mogę nadstawić żebyście oblizali pedały pierdolone. Co ja będę leżał, będziecie mnie kopać oczerniać moją wiarę kurwa? Co wy myślicie, że katole to są kurwa jakieś cioty? Pedały? Ja kurwa.. Ja i murzyna kocham i kurwa żółtka kocham i wszystkich, i żydów. Ja nie mówię, że ten jest taki, ten jest gorszy. Czy Polak czy Rumun czy Cygan. Jesteś człowiekiem to pomóż drugiemu człowiekowi chuju kurwa Młody Socjalisto śmiejesz się bo Polak ręcznik ukradł ty kurwo jebana? Jakbym miał trójkę dzieci na wykarmianie to ręcznik sprzedał za dwa złote na chleb to byś się kurwo śmiał ty chuju? Taki jesteś kozak pierdolony bo się śmiejesz z cudzego nieszczęścia? Jakby miał pieniądze to by nie kradł tych ręczników ty pierdolony pedale jebany. Brak mi słów kurwa na was cwele pierdolone. Popiełusznik jebany, Trup Jana Pawła, Młody Socjalista. Trup Jana Pawła teksty ma kurwa jebany. Przepisuje to chyba z google to wyszukujesz ty kurwa cioto pierdolona. A ten kurwa Młody Socjalista następny pedał pierdolony ja mówię kurwa, ja wierzę w Boga i wierzę w Jezusa i możecie ich wyzywać kurwa bluźnić Ja jeszcze bardziej się cieszę i współczuję kurwa. Współczuję waszych kurwa mózgów. Przepraszam raczej kurwa brak kurwa tych mózgów. Bo jeżeli ktoś nie wierzy to OK pierdole to. Jeżeli ty masz jakiegoś swojego Allaha kurwa Budde to ja nie wejdę na stronę do kogoś kto kurwa kocha Allaha czy Budde i nie będę mu wrzucał bo ty jesteś pojebany. Jeżeli ktoś wierzy w Jana Pawła Drugiego czy w Jezusa niech sobie wierzy niech mi nie wchodzi w drogę. Niech sobie wierzy. Ja też wierzę oczywiście w Jana Pawła Drugiego, że był dobrym człowiekiem i wierzę w Jezusa. Dlaczego kurwa ubliżasz takim ludziom na przykład ty pedale jebany Młody Socjalisto pierdolony albo ty Janie Pawle kurwa ty kurwa Trup Jana Pawła Drugiego ty jesteś kurwa trup duchowy ty pedale pierdolony a nie Trupie Jana Pawła Drugiego ty kurwa cwelu bo brak mi na Ciebie słów. Ja jestem katolikiem jestem chrześcijaninem z krwi i kości i ty możesz se kurwa krzyczeć na ulicy kurwa niszczyć zdejmować bo mnie to pierdoli. Ja nie jestem kurwa pedałem i nie lubię kurwa Radia Maryja i Ojca Rydzyka bo mnie to też wkurwia ale jeżeli byś mi wszedł z butami do domu i zdjął krzyż kurwa z mojego pokoju to bym cię kurwo zabił. Bo ja mówię jestem wierzący, nie jestem kurwa jakiś popierdolony kurwa katol, który nie wiem... Bo jestem katolikiem ale nie taki, że jak moher kurwa, że będzie pierdolił od rzeczy tylko ja znam swoją wiarę. Wiesz co to jest kurwa Ojciec Pio? Wiesz co to są objawienia w Fatimie? Wiesz ile jest kurwa cudów potwierdzających istnienie Boga? Oczywiście ty będziesz kurwa mówił, że to jest chuj, oszustwo! Wiesz co to są stygmaty? Poczytaj ty kurwa pedale jeden z drugim. Kurwa ty Socjalisto ty kurwo jebana ty, ty Truposzu i ty tam kurwa ty Popiełuszniku zajebany w dupę poczytaj o tym kurwa. Wiesz ile jest cudów kurwa boskich? Ty byś się... Ty się kurwa nie boisz, ty jesteś takim kozakiem. A może masz dwa złote w kieszeni kurwa i... A ty chuju pop... Ty kurwa Socjalista se kupiłeś sztangę i kurwa taki kozak jesteś? Bo ty masz kurwa... Bym cię pierdolnął kurwa pełnym ciałem z obrotu to byś się kurwa zesrał pedale jebany. Taki kozak na Youtube'ie. Taki prowokator jesteśta pierdolone? Ja nie muszę prowokować bo jestem sobą i nigdy w życiu bym czegoś takiego nie wstawił na Youtube'a. Bo wiecie, że jest katolików w chuj w Polsce i wiecie, że dużo reakcji... Co wy chcesz być w Uwaga TVN pedale jebany? Zapomnij kurwo ty! Chcecie być sławni bo takie coś wstawiacie? Ludzi obrażacie, Boga? Jeden z drugim pisze na Youtube'ie, że to jest kurwa niebieska na Boga. No ty jesteś kurwa pedał pierdolony no. Ja to nie wiem, jak umrzesz... Jeżeli Bóg jest bo ja wierzę na sto procent, że jest. A jeżeli jest... Bo jest! Chociaż nie chcę ci tego wmawiać bo jesteś tak kurwa głupi jeden z drugim, że kurwa szkoda słów... To będziecie mieli przejebane. Tylko mówię... Jeszcze możecie się nawrócić kurwa i przebaczy wam wszystko Jezus, Bóg to co mówicie. Ale kurwa jeżeli tak będziecie dalej postępować, tak będziecie kurwa propagować to życzę szczęścia. Życzę kurwa szczęścia. I szczerzę wam powiem w chuju was mam to co piszecie. Pierdolę was szczerze mówiąc. Bo jestem za inteligentny żeby kurwa musieć się kurwa denerwować. Chociaż powiem, że mnie wkurwiata niesamowicie tym co tu wstawiacie. Ten jebany pedał kurwa Socjalista se ćwiczy, macha se rączką pierdolony jaki ma biceps. Co ty kurwa masz za łapę? Ty łapy kurwa chuju nie widziałeś! Łapa... Jeszcze trzeba kurwa umieć nią ruszać! A ty kurwa ruszasz chyba tylko skórą swojego ojca ty pedale pierdolony. Masz łape? Bo ty pomachasz mi tu kurwa sztangą? Ty chuju wiesz co to jest szybkość kurwa? Technika? Rotacją głową? Bym ci przypier... Byś kurwa tą łapę zanim byś podniósł to byś kurwa już leżał na ziemi ty kurwa pedale He-Manie pierdolony chcesz tutaj mi kurwa przykozaczyć? Myślisz, że się ktoś przestraszy? Na pewno nie ja! I ty kurwa Truposz Jana Pawła Drugiego co ty tu kurwa piszesz ty pedale? Category:Characters Category:Mark of the Assassin characters Category:Dragon Age: Redemption characters Category:Temporary companions Category:Elves Category:Tevinters Category:Slaves Category:Qunari Category:Rogues Category:Assassins